1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to products (including machines, manufactures, and compositions of matters) and processes (including simple methods and production methods). In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, or a light-emitting device each including an oxide semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors used for most flat panel displays typified by a liquid crystal display device or a light-emitting display device are formed using a silicon semiconductor such as amorphous silicon, single crystal silicon, or polycrystalline silicon provided over a glass substrate. Further, such a transistor employing such a silicon semiconductor is used in integrated circuits (ICs) and the like.
In recent years, attention has been drawn to a technique in which, instead of a silicon semiconductor, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is used in transistors. Note that in this specification, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is referred to as an oxide semiconductor.
For example, a transistor formed using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).